Fiber optic cables are widely used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes: (1) an optical fiber or optical fibers; (2) a buffer or buffers that surrounds the fiber or fibers; (3) a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers; and (4) an outer jacket. Optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at the ends of the fiber optic cables, and a fiber optic adapter for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that terminate and support the ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. The ferrules typically include one or more bores that extend along their length. The optical fiber or the optical fibers are typically inserted through the one or more bores of the ferrule and bonded to the ferrule. An excess length of the optical fiber can extend beyond an end face of the ferrule when the optical fiber is bonded to the ferrule. The excess length of the optical fiber can then be trimmed off and polished. The end faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The fiber optic adapter includes co-axially aligned ports (i.e., receptacles) for receiving the fiber optic connectors desired to be interconnected. The fiber optic adapter includes an internal sleeve that receives and aligns the ferrules of the fiber optic connectors when the connectors are inserted within the ports of the fiber optic adapter. With the ferrules and their associated fibers aligned within the sleeve of the fiber optic adapter, a fiber optic signal can pass from one fiber to the next. The adapter also typically has a mechanical fastening arrangement (e.g., a snap-fit arrangement) for mechanically retaining the fiber optic connectors within the adapter. One example of an existing fiber optic connection system is described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,014, 6,648,520, and 6,899,467.
Systems have been developed that use a microscope to inspect the end face of a fiber terminated at a fiber optic connector. Example inspection systems are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,717,017 and 6,879,436.